Rave Gone Wrong
by RauWerner
Summary: Chris  Not from my CV FF  has an odd night after nature calls in more ways than one. Contains Yaoi oneshot with two OC's one aptly named 'Cheshire.' Furry on human male stuff also.


Author's note: I think I m fucking losing it, as this will be my second Yaoi one shot of the anthro persuasion after a number of years going without writing anything on the subject matter and then BAM, I write a Starfox one shot with Fox X Falco pairing. The thing I m most confused about however isn't what may have made me write it. It's the fact that said story generated more hits and views in roughly a week than any of my other works had accumulated in a month, speaking on a chapter-by-chapter standpoint mind you. Over 200 reads before I knew it, so that only served to confuse me more. Consider this one an oddity coming from me, as I will probably have to get my frigging head checked after finishing. I suppose staying up till 1 am doesn't aid in upkeep of your sanity. Oops, my bad.  
>...<p>Chris woke up as soon as the alarm went off at precisely 6 PM, eager to go to his first ever rave party a friend had invited him to go to. Apparently it was one of those annual events that only the best DJ's were able to host due to exclusive demands for their presence. Regardless, Chris put on a pair of hunter camo denim Jeans, his pair of fingerless work gloves with neon green backing one the back of the wrist, a black shirt with skull and crossbones print and a white skeletal hand giving the 'rock on' symbol with stylized letter spelling the same and a pair of steel toe boots. To top it all off he put on his favorite cap for casual wear; a 'wounded soldier' project cap with the number '17' being the most prominent feature on the face as well as a similar camo pattern to his jeans. As he walked outside he saw his buddy was already waiting impatiently.<p>

Hurry up, Ass! We're gonna miss the chance for decent spots at the field they're holding it in! Said the young man in the beat up run down ford focus.

HEY! Put it in a can and shove it up your own ass, Don! Or should I say- Chris started taunting.

You call me by my real name and I WILL leave you here so help me god! Don shrieked, causing his voice to crack slightly.

Alright alright, fine... Let's just get there! Chris said, shutting up on the conversation, knowing Don meant what he said as he'd never been false on those threats if his real name of 'Donahue' was ever said loud enough for him to hear. They quickly made their way to the edge of a local wooded area as dusk began to settle, bathing the tops of the trees in beautiful shades of pink and green.

Snap out of it, Chris, grab the stuff and follow me to the fun! Don said as the sounds of electronic equipment could be heard being tested off in the far distance of the woods.

In there, huh...? Chris said with a vast amount of interest as he followed Don in the quickly growing dark to a massive clearing where an equally massive crowd had already formed. They both pushed and shoved their way as politely as possible through a sea of faces and appearances, finally finding a spot Don seemed halfway satisfied with. Chris suddenly felt something wrong that he hadn't counted on, noticing he had to take a leak extremely bad from the morning's coffee finally trickling through his system.

Chris, dude, what the hell's wrong with you...? Don asked impatiently as Chris merely replied with,

Un banos, por favor mi amigo? Was all Chris said before rushing off to the woods yet again, trying to go far enough out that no one would conceivably be able to witness him harken to nature's call. Finally he could no longer take the feel of a full bladder coupled with the jostling put upon it via jogging, and quickly unzipped at the closest tree and let off, the feeling of sweet relief causing him to finally relax. Unfortunately even then it wasn't exactly easy as the tingling sensation had somehow quickly given him a boner through sheer bodily reaction, and it wasn't going away on it's own. His faced turned beet red as he quickly glanced around in an attempt to make perfectly sure that nobody was anywhere in his vision, even then hiding behind another tree facing away from the sounds of the rave, now in full swing judging from the tunes playing. He tenderly placed a hand around the pillar of flesh that demanded to be attended to, lightly stroking it with slow delicate movements. Suddenly he heard something rustling in the woods off to his left, and he quickly tried to cover up in instinct, quickly snapping his vision over to the noise, seeing nothing and no one. As his heart pounded in his ears, he looked back directly in front of him to see a face right in his own that he didn't recognize causing him to cry out in shock.

GAH! WHAT THE HELL? He said as he tried to shove them away defensively, seeing quickly that he wasn't dealing with something human due to it's obvious feline features, but something didn't add up even moreso than the outright appearance. As Chris gazed onward in an attempt to fathom what he was witnessing, he saw some rather conflicting features; The creature was humanoid and pink and a few shades of dark purple in certain areas like the chest and inner thighs, but it appeared to also be obviously male despite the coloring, evidenced by the electric blue dick that was still throbbing away, eager to play. At first Chris thought he was hallucinating, that maybe someone had jammed him with a needle during the hunt with Don to find a spot for the rave. But as the feline figure approached, Chris could tell this was no drug trip, and before he could react it had walked right next to him with his pants still around his hips with him able to see every little jerk and twitch it's cock made. It's hair was over it's eyes, leaving Chris to wonder if it actually had any getting a possible answer as it grabbed right for the back of Chris' head and brought his lips forcefully onto the creature's blue dick, threatening to shove it all the way into Chris' unwilling mouth. Suddenly the pressure was enough to begin raking Chris lips up on his teeth and he cried out sharply only to have the action quieted with a cock in his mouth and pressing against the back of his throat. It was all Chris could do to keep his ability to breath as this thing violated Chris' skull over and over like a plaything. Chris was at this point too scared to bite down and sheer this thing's piece off once and for all for fear it might get violent and actually maul him or worse, kill him! His tongue was positioned to where it was at the base of this cat's electric slide, allowing him to feel the first load of warm come beginning to flood through the length of it and out the tip as it filled his mouth and nasal cavity partially. It finally allowed Chris to pop off off it's dick as Chris coughed his windpipe clear of the sticky bodily liquid. It crouched down next to him as it gazed at Chris with a Cheshire-esque grin. Chris could hear it purring contently as he suddenly felt rather warm, despite the cool October night setting in, and his head felt fuzzy as his gaze reluctantly flicked down to see the cat's playtoy still wired up fired up and fucking ready to go. He quickly caught the sound of his heart slamming away in his ears as the cat rose up enough to sit on all fours with it's haunches high in the air, almost as if it were begging Chris to fuck it for all the moment was worth. Chris found his libido raging away inside of him, threatening to drive him batshit if he didn't listen to it's cries of, 'Do it! Do it! Do it!' unable to control his own instincts any longer, he quickly pulled his pants the rest of the way off and placed himself at the precipice of his first time of doing this with anything or anyone except Palmela Handerson and her five sisters. The fact that the creatures haunches were twitching in anticipation of something hot and rigid being shoved up its ass seemed to further aggravate Chris' situation, and he thrust abruptly into tight warm comfort, pulling out only long enough to pound right back into this thing's insides. Chris could see it clawing away on a nearby fallen branch, causing deep claw marks as it made ecstatic mixed purring and yowling sounds in a rather squeamish fashion. Chris could feel not only the entrance of this thing's hole tightening down, but everywhere else inside as far in as the very tip. Suddenly the feeling only intensified as it began squirming all around on Chris' dick like a thousand tongues that belonged top notch Fellatio experts, yet somehow Chris hadn't given off a single shot during all this despite being one step away from dropping off the edge. Chris could barely keep upright as suddenly he fell forward on top of his current partner causing them to both collapse on the ground yet Chris didn't miss a beat as the cotton candy cat pushed its loins weakly in the direction of Chris' merciless thrusting and pounding, leaving Chris to turn the action to the side and hike it's leg up and behind it as Chris grabbed its own piece and began tossing his fuck buddy off to hell and back. It was only a few second later as Chris finally peaked and let out what felt like everything he had and then some, what he would've described as the 'biggest load mankind has never seen.' The creature he had been screwing the everliving daylights out of sat there shivering, taking every last drop as the feeling of afterglow quickly hit both parties as they breathed hard from being so winded. Chris pulled out slowly as a bit of leakage seeped out the cat's back door. Chris quickly realized he had no idea where his pants were, noticing he had no energy to actually get up and search for them anyway, looking back over to see that whatever he had just got it on with had quickly and quietly disappeared without a trace. Well, without a trace except for a small puddle of Chris' spooge that had leaked out of its ass after the sex, which Chris saw in the distant but still adequate light of the laser beams flashing at the show he had almost completely missed by now. As he looked up at the moon, he got the odd sensation that it was grinning down at him with a playful mood.

Just like a cat... It'll play with you as long as it wants, then vanish without so much as a warning, huh? Chris said as he leaned up against a tree to catch his breath, still gazing up at the bright waxing moon high in the night sky as the sounds of a pure beat raged on through the night. 


End file.
